Bleeding Love
by Sesshomarus x lover14
Summary: After Naraku is defeated Sesshomaru takes Kagome's offer and starts a life in the Modern era. Everything goes great for him until he falls for a girl who has a murderer on her tail and it just so happens to be her ex-boyfriend. Sess/OC, Kag/Inu, San/Mir,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

**A/N-** Okay, I want to pre-warn you that Sesshomaru may seem out of character in this story, but I'm trying my hardest to keep him the same, but he is no longer as cold hearted as he once was. I was inspired to write this from one of my friends so I hope you will enjoy it!

-- Story Start--

Sesshomaru sighed heavily bringing his glass of sake to his lips and sipping it before setting it back on the table. Music was blaring throughout the club. People were shouting, dancing, or walking around drunk. Kagome sat across from him with his brother to her left next to Sesshomaru. The miko kept looking over him to the dance floor searching for her friend, Jessica, who was supposed to meet her here in ten minutes.

Sesshomaru had met the young human woman once with his brother and the half-breed's group of friends, but he had also seen her in the halls of the high school he had graduated from five years ago. She was the girl every guy wanted. Shoulder blade length blonde hair with a red tint to it, fair skin, a slender figure similar to a Barbie doll, and the most beautiful apple green eyes he had ever seen. He never really spoke to her in school mostly because she had only one class with him and that was math, which he later found out was her favorite subject and was very good at it too. She didn't hang around much either. She had a few friends like Kagome and Sango, but was known for keeping to herself.

A month after high school it seemed to him she had just vanished off the face of the planet. He never saw her anywhere and the house she had once lived at was sold to another family of two. A year had gone by and he almost forgot about her until he saw a young woman you looked similar to her, but by her scent he knew that it wasn't her. Ever since, he couldn't get her out of his head. It drove him insane! But he was able to hide it and it died down about a year ago when he heard Kagome had kept in touch with her and she was living in an apartment in town. It completely vanished when he saw her for the first time in five years. That was about a month ago at this same place.

"There you guys are! It's a mad house in here!" A sweet woman's voice called out from somewhere behind him and Kagome shrieked excitedly running over to the blonde and hugging her tightly. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap tang top and blue jeans leaving her hair down.

"Jessica, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Kagome!" The twenty-three year old hugged her friend tightly back. When the two women pulled away she waved to the two men watching with an eyebrow raised, "Hey, Inu! Nice to see you again, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru nodded his reply taking another sip of his drink. Inuyasha smiled warmly then said, "Yay! Barbie is back!"  
They all gave him a dark look, but Jessica waved it off, "Well, you sure don't change much over a month do you, Inuyasha?" He gave her a confused look then she turned to Kagome, "You're actually married to this lunatic?" She teased watching Inuyasha's expression from the corner of her eye.

Kagome giggled, "Yes… unfortunately."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What? I was just kidding." Kagome hugged Inuyasha around the shoulders whispering "I love you." in his ear then turned to Jessica who was scanning the crowd. "Why don't you sit down between me and Sesshy?" Jessica nodded and both girls took their seats. "So, who is watching Luna tonight?"

"Oh, Emily is. She has studying to do and figured that since it's so quiet, besides Luna playing, she'd get more done. Besides, Adriane is working, and Kara is out with her husband for the night."

"Who is Luna?" Inuyasha asked before taking a gulp of his beer.

"She's my daughter. She'll be six next March."

Sesshomaru's mouth almost fell open, but he held it back with some help from his brother who spat out the remainder of his drink that hadn't been swallowed quite yet. The liquid barely missing Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, but he paid no heed

"You have a kid already? She's adopted right?" Inuyasha said faster than he could think.

"Watch your aim, little brother." Sesshomaru growled moving his chair closer to Jessica and away from the mess Inuyasha just made.

"Yes I have a daughter and no she isn't adopted. She is biologically mine and that is that." Jessica said trying to hide the coldness in her normally sweet voice.

"Oh yeah? Then where is her father?" Inuyasha asked coldly the thought of his father digging a hole in the pit of his stomach as the feelings came back to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him.

Jessica stared at him icily then turned from him, "It doesn't matter. To you or me." She sighed and looked down at the table. "He left after he found out I was pregnant. He really wanted nothing to do with Luna or me so it doesn't matter if he's gone. It's probably better that way." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at Inuyasha with a small smile on her face, "Besides, Luna is happy and healthy, I'm doing all I can to support the two of us, and I'm happy. I mean… I know it's hard on Luna that she doesn't have a father and I have to admit it is kind of hard, working most of the time and spending less time with Luna than I'd like, but we're doing just fine on our own."

"Could you at least get a boyfriend?" Inuyasha winked obviously back in a good mood, "I bet Sesshomaru wouldn't mind."

Jessica laughed and Sesshomaru growled a warning to Inuyasha. "Thanks, but… I think I'm doing just fine, Inu."

"Just saying…. Hey, Kagome! Lets dance!" Inuyasha got up and dragged his wife on the dance floor that was crowded with people doing random dances and couples moving to the beat.

Jessica laughed turning to Sesshomaru, "So how have you been?"

He smiled slightly taking a drink. "Nothing very interesting to you. Just got a business going."

"So I've heard. What about family wise? Any girlfriends?" She laughed nudging his arm with her elbow teasingly.

"No. I'm more of a business person than a romantic."

"Oh really? With all the girls throwing themselves at your feet I highly doubt that."

"Well, you have just about every guy throwing themselves at you. Why don't you have one?"

She took his glass from his hands and took a small drink, "I have a bit of a problem with trusting guys after Luna's father. I think I'm only restricted on going out with guys I've know for a while that are my close friends." She handed the drink back to him and he looked down at the half empty glass then back at her. She giggled, "Sorry. I didn't feel like getting up to get my own. Not that I'd like to drink a whole glass anyway."

He nodded understanding, "It's fine. Are you busy Friday night?"

"No. Why?" She asked intrigued clearly visible in her eyes.

"Because I have two tickets to this vampire movie." He smiled, "Too scared to go alone." He joked.

She laughed, "Isn't it that new one that came out three days ago? I wanted to see that!"

He nodded and she eyed him suspiciously, "Which theater, what time, and is this a date?"

He smiled taking a sip, "At the theater just down the street from my apartment complex, at 6:30pm, and not necessarily, but it could be."

She smiled in reply. "We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?"

"Indeed."

--

"Wow…. Great movie… crappy ending." Jessica commented staring at the ground a little dazed with Sesshomaru walking on her left on the sidewalk exiting the theater.

"Aren't most movies like that?" He glanced at her.

"Well, yes, but… I like the romantic happy endings not- Hey! Watch it!" She yelled after a guy wearing a black outfit who had shoved her into Sesshomaru, whose hand she was now holding thanks to the moron, and had disappeared into the crowd. "Jeez… people these days." She looked back at Sesshomaru who was watching her closely then looked down at their intertwined hands hanging loosely down between his black jeans and her black mini skirt. Her cheeks took on a deep shade of red and she took her hand away quickly turning from him. "Uh… um… sorry."

Sesshomaru shook his head shoving his hands into the pockets of his black coat and walking beside her again. "Don't worry about it. Are you hungry?"

"Uh… yeah…."

He chuckled. She was holding her hand that he had held with her opposite one rubbing it softly as if not believing what just happened. "Good because I have reservations for this restaurant." He stopped and she copied him looking up at the building on her right.

She immediately gasped bringing a smile to his lips. "No way! There is no way you could get reservations here! This place is so hard to get reservations for! How did you-?" She turned to him letting her hands fall to her sides and he instantly took the one he had earlier leading her into the restaurant called Aragawa.

"I know people."

She smiled tightening her grip on his hand allowing him to lead her wherever he pleased.

--

_"So how'd it go with Sesshy?"_ Kagome asked from the other line of the phone.

"It went really well. We're thinking about this Friday or Saturday night to go to a club or something."

_"Did anything else happen?"_

"Like what?" Jessica asked adjusting the phone so it rested on her left shoulder while her head held it there so she could pour some of the oatmeal into two bowls for her and Luna.

"_Like did you guys kiss, hug, flirt a lot? C'mon girl, you are leaving me out!" _Kagome cried frantically into the phone.

Jessica bit her lip trying to hold back a smile. She was so glad Inuyasha wasn't home and Luna was upstairs getting dressed and ready for school. She had kissed Sesshomaru. Well, actually, he had kissed her, but it was still a kiss even if it was by accident.

_Earth to, Jessica! Are you there!"_

"Yes, Kagome. And yes we did kiss, but it was only an accident so don't get any ideas."

She heard Kagome laugh, _"Accident? What kiss is by accident? Don't tell me you tripped down the stairs and he tried shielding you with his own body and then you landed on top of him with your face a mere centimeter apart and the gap between your lips quickly closed thanks to your purse knocking you upside the head. To end it all he lip locked you into it so you couldn't break apart and tell him you were sorry and it meant absolutely nothing."_

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Jessica made a disgusting face setting the two bowls at the table just as Luna came running down the stairs with a short pink skirt and matching T-shirt.

"Mommy! I missed you last night. You never sang me that lullaby." The little girl climbed up into the chair.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie."

_"…Stupid action movie Inuyasha wanted to watch. It was really good. But the ending sucked!"_

"Please tell me the kiss wasn't the ending." Jessica rolled her eyes handing Luna a spoon and she began eating.

_"Oh no… the ending was when the two were beginning a little fun."_

"Must be a very good movie. What is it called? Maybe I can have Sesshomaru over and he can watch it with me." Jessica teased leaning back against the counter watching Luna eat while staring back at her mother with curious blue eyes.

_"He isn't gonna be interested in it. It's about these-"_

"I'm positive I can get him to watch it with me. Remember, we watched the "Eternal Light" movie last night."

_"Are you serious? Oh, Jess, I gotta go. Got to get to work."_

"Oh crap! Me too. Call me on my cell when you get off."

_"Okay. Bye."_

"Bye." With that she hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver resting on a wooden end table next to the right arm of the large couch close to the kitchen entrance.

"Who was that, Mommy?"

"Kagome." She took Luna's bowl and set it in the sink then sat down to begin eating her own bowl.

"Oh. Who is Sesshomaru?" The little girl grabbed her pink backpack that was decorated with little hearts and began walking to the front door a few feet away.

"My boyfriend."

"What's a-?"

_Ding-dong!_

"Oh! Suki and Maki are here! Love you, Mommy!" She rushed for the door.

"Love you to! Have a good day at school and be good!"

"I will!" With that she shut the door.

Jessica shook her head, "Saved by the bell." She had just finished dishes and was about to go up to take a shower and change out of her short red nightgown when the phone rang. "Huh. Kagome must've had an early shift." She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"I know where you are."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how'd it go?" Inuyasha asked shutting the front door behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hung up his jacket in the closet to his right then turned to his half brother, "Don't tell me that is why you wanted to see me."

"Part of it. So, what do you think of her?"

"What is there to think? She is a nice girl." He walked into the kitchen at the end of the hall to the right and poured himself a cup of tea.

Inuyasha followed him with his arms crossed his gold eyes watching his brother with a hint of anger building up in their pools. How could he brush her off like that? As if she was nothing. Kagome had told him everything that Jessica had said before she left and now, ten minutes later, he was standing across from his brother sitting on a bar stool set next to the island.

The demon lord took a sip of the tea looking at his brother from over the rim before setting the cup down sighing, "What is it now?"

"You talk about her like she means nothing to you! If that is the case then why are you still planning on dating her? She is very sensitive, okay? If you don't love her then leave her be!"

Sesshomaru let go of the handle of the white china before clenching his fists on the table glaring daggers into his younger brothers matching gold eyes, "Or what, Little brother?"

"Or you will have to answer to me." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed before he turned to the now ringing telephone hanging on the wall next to the entrance of the kitchen. "Hello?"

_"Inuyasha, you should've heard how terrified Sango and I made Jessica!"_ Miroku laughed on the other line.

"What did you do this time?" Inuyasha leaned against the wall the cordless against his right human ear while he stared at Sesshomaru who was staring into the liquid in his cup blankly.

_"We called her house and she answered and then I told her that I knew where she was in an evil voice and then hung up before she could say anything. Then Sango called her and she was having a panic attack about somebody named Darien calling her and threatening her."_ Inuyasha tensed at the mention of Luna's father, but didn't say anything as Miroku continued, _"When we told her it was me she totally bit my head off. I was so glad I was talking to her over the phone and not in person otherwise I'd be in the hospital!"_

"How many times do I have to tell you, Miroku? Jessica doesn't like it when people do that." Sesshomaru looked up at the mention of her name and listened to Miroku through the phone thanks to his very good hearing.

_"It's so harmless though. It's just a joke she doesn't need to get all defensive either. It was funny though."_

"Miroku, she is scared out of her mind of Darien calling her and saying the same thing. You had better-"

_"I know. I know. I know. Hey, I gotta go. Talk to you at the office!"_

"Sure. Bye."

_"Later!" Click!_

Inuyasha hung up the phone turning to his brother, "Anyway, I don't want to see her get hurt, okay?"

"Hn. As if I'd care about what you want." He took another sip of the sweet tea.

"Sesshomaru, I am warning you…"

"Why do you care for her so much anyway?"

"Because she is one of Kagome's close friends. I've seen her get hurt. And once you do you'll understand. It's pathetic how humans hurt each other so much. She was almost sent into a coma thanks to that bastard!"

"Who?" Sesshomaru gave him a confused look.

"Darien, her daughter's father, her ex-boyfriend. I really shouldn't be the one telling you this because I don't know what exactly happened, but I do know that that guy is extremely dangerous."

"Hn. If that was the case then why did she even want to get involved with him?"

"Ask her. I don't think he was all that bad when we had met him. Kagome said that he had changed when Jessica had became pregnant."

Sesshomaru kept his face emotionless, but inside he was experiencing feelings he had never encountered before. He felt like finding this guy and killing him. And he still didn't know what he had done to almost send the woman he… no. He wouldn't go there. Not yet. It was too soon to be falling for her.

"Kagome thinks that Darien went insane when he found out about Luna. But what he did to her was horrible and uncalled for." Inuyasha paused to collect himself and push back the anger and pain he felt about the whole situation. Just thinking about her lying in that hospital bed, broken and torn like Kagome had described last night made him feel like killing something. Or in this case someone. He had no right to do it to her. Especially when she was pregnant. He could've killed Luna before she even was born. _'Thinking about it now… Maybe that was his plan all along.'_

Sesshomaru sighed breaking Inuyasha's thoughts, "What did he do to her, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha almost took a step back from Sesshomaru. His voice was more deadly than Inuyasha ever remembered hearing it. It was obvious he cared for her. The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes, which had softened and showed more emotion ever since he had started living in this era, proved it all. His older brother had found love and Inuyasha knew he would never admit it to anyone.

It was Inuyasha's turn to sigh as he began, "Darien abused her. Not just physically or sexually, but emotionally too. God, she was never the same after that. No one knows if he had been doing it for the eight months she'd been gone before they found her or if it had just happened, but she looked horrible. There was not one part of her body he had left untouched by pain. Kagome was surprised she didn't fall into a coma or was able to give birth to Luna about thirty days later. Hell, I'm fathomed by the fact she is able to walk and looks as good as she does!"

"How bad was it?"

"Kagome says it was severe. She said there was a long list of things that was wrong with her. Like broken ribs, shattered bones, she was covered in cuts, bruises, and scars. Jessica won't tell us what happened. But it is obvious She, and even Kagome, is terrified that the next time he gets a hold of her will be her last. That's why she hates it when Miroku, who is oblivious to this most of this thing, does those stupid phone pranks."

Sesshomaru averted his eyes back to the tea. When he had seen her the night before she looked perfectly fine. She must've somewhat healed emotionlessly since that night. But… there was no evidence that anything happened to her. No scars at all. He suddenly got up and headed for the closet to grab his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"She isn't home! She works at the hospital."

Sesshomaru paused in the doorway, "Who said I was going to see her?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "You didn't."

"Then don't make such ridiculous assumptions." With that he left slamming the door behind him. He was planning on seeing her, but now... maybe a visit to the hospital wouldn't hurt any.

--

"This is gonna hurt a little." Jessica took a syringe from where it was on a metal tray then took the little girl's left arm. The little six year old screwed her eyes shut as the needle went into her skin. A second later Jessica placed a Band-Aid over where the needle had been then pulled away and went over to throw away the needle, "All done!"

The girl opened her brown eyes confused, "That's it?"

"Yelp! I'm gonna go get the doctor, okay?"

"Okay! That didn't hurt at all, Mommy!" The girl jumped off the bed and into her mother's lap while the girl's nurse left.

Jessica smiled as she reached the desk at the end of the hall where several people were seated at computers, looking through files, or chatting with other doctors or nurses waiting for their patents to arrive. She went up to a black haired female doctor and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned with a folder in hands. She quickly looked the blonde in front of her over then smiled.

"All done with the vaccine?"

"Yelp! Karina is all ready for you, Dr. Motozaki!"

"Thanks. I think your boyfriend is here at the front desk."

"Boyfriend?"

"Long white hair, weird shade of brown eyes, very tall-"

"Okay, I know who you are talking about now." She laughed, "See you guys later! Oh, and FYI he isn't my boyfriend… yet." She began walking down another hall to her right towards a double door exit that lead into the main lobby.

"You go girl!" One of the doctors, Alan, cheered.

She waved taking off her white jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack on the wall on the right of the door then went out into the quiet room. She immediately spotted him sitting in a chair beside a large window straight across the room away from everyone else. People were looking up from their magazines or newspapers as she passed then went back to reading. Some of the workers glanced at her with a knowing smile on their faces before they continued their work. It was amazing how fast news flies around a place like this.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She took a seat next to him, "Did you break something, need a shot, or found out you had cancer? Don't tell me you came out of your way to see me?"

He put the newspaper down then turned to her, "I did actually. Are you on your lunch-break yet?"

"Technically I'm supposed to be in five minutes. Why?"

"Because I thought we could pick up something and go to the park for a while."

"Sounds great! Let me go tell Mary-Lynn. I'm leaving early. Be right back." She kissed his cheek and then darted off.

_'What the hell did I do that for?'_ She blushed covering her mouth with her fingertips making her way to the back offices.

"Jessica, where are you going?" A brunette popped her head out the open office door just as her employee ran into the wall that made up the dead end. She stifled a laugh as Jessica turned around groaning in pain with a hand covering her forehead.

"Stupid, fucking, piece of shit wall!" She mumbled angrily and Mary-Lynn went into a laughing storm.

A chuckle made her blush even redder as she turned towards the lobby. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, arms crossed, an elegant eyebrow raised, and smirking at her, "I would never have thought somebody like you could be stupid enough to run into a wall."

She glared at him, "I'm not stupid!"

"That was hilarious!" Mary-Lynn laughed supporting herself with the doorframe.

Jessica crossed her arms then glared at her boss, "No it wasn't. I came to tell you I'm taking my lunch-break now."

"Take the rest of the day off while you're at it. You could use it. Oh! Before I forget, here." She disappeared into her office and came back handing an envelope to her then pointed at the outfit Jessica was wearing. "Cute outfit."

"Uh… thanks." She took the envelope then straightened her white Roxy sweater that she wore white caprice pants and white sandals. Then she turned to Sesshomaru, "I gotta go get my purse and then we can go." He nodded then followed her through the door she had come out of not too long ago. She grabbed her white purse that had gold butterflies in the corners and then they headed out of the hospital.

"Did you drive here? We could meet-"

"I walked."

She stopped and turned to him surprised, "The hospital is thirty minutes away from my house by car! Forty from yours and you are telling me you walked?"

He shrugged and continued walking towards her red Apalla parked in front. He waited for her to unlock the door before getting into the passenger seat. "An hour walk never killed anybody. Besides, I've walked longer than that by far."

"Still… walking all that way… just to see me…?"

She pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the park ten minutes away. He relaxed in the seat, one arm on the armrest of the door and the other on the compartment in-between the seats. He watched her hands on the steering wheel. They grip it loosely and every time she turned her hand would glide over the leather like hard material that made it up. He bit back a groan turning to look out the window. What Inuyasha told him was running through his head like a dog chasing its tail.

_'Kagome says it was severe. She said there was a long list of things that was wrong with her. Like broken ribs, shattered bones, she was covered in cuts, bruises, and scars. Jessica won't tell us what happened. But it is obvious She, and even Kagome, is terrified that the next time he gets a hold of her will be her last.'_

He looked back over at the woman driving the car. She looked normal. But he knew far too well that looks could be deceiving. Her aura proved it all. It was faint, but he could sense fear in her. He didn't really understand much of human emotions only that they were fragile and easily manipulated. A part of him wanted to reach out to her and comfort her. He hated the fear mixed in with the sweet feeling of her aura. It didn't suit her. He could see the park now. But the light in front of them turned red so she stopped.

"Stupid red lights." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked then looked over to the group of people waiting to cross in front of them. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the same guy from last night who had ran into Jessica and was the reason they had first held hands was standing in front of the crowd watching. The man was wearing a black outfit and a black cowboy hat that shadowed his eyes and most of his face. The man gave Sesshomaru an uneasy feeling, which was very rare to the demon Lord.

"…Hot dogs or nachos?" Jessica snapped him out of his trance like state causing him to turn to her.

"Nachos are fine." He didn't hear her whole question, but from what he heard he could easily assume what she had asked.

"Okay, so we'll both have nachos." The light turned green and she started off again. Sesshomaru looked towards the crowd of people again and the dark man was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay! Okay! You got me!" Jessica laughed squirming out of Sesshomaru's tickling hands. She sighed resting her back against one of the oak trees surrounding the park and Sesshomaru scooted back next to her. They watched the children play on the playground for a few minutes in comfortable silence until her sweet voice broke it. "I remember I used to take Luna to the park all the time."

He looked over at her, but her eyes didn't meet his. She was staring straight ahead at a couple with their two children laughing and playing together. He could tell what she was thinking. She longed for a family like that. One where her children could be happy and she could be carefree. But for her, at the moment, that wasn't meant to be.

He lightly placed his hand over her left one resting in the luscious green grass between them, "Why don't you anymore?"

She looked over at him as if just broken out of a daze. "Because I don't have the time. I hardly get time for my friends anymore too. With working two jobs and having only Sundays off. Sometimes Friday or Saturdays, but that isn't very frequent. Besides, I don't care to be in public places all that much." She looked away from him and down onto their hands between them.

"What really happened between you and Darien?" He couldn't help it. He had to know what happened.

She looked up at him and by the way his eyes narrowed she knew he was daring her to change topics. Daring her to lie to him. Daring her to overcome her fears and tell him. It may have been only a day and a half, but they felt like they'd known each other for years: being able to read each other like open pages in books just by eye contact. It was this bond that seemed to draw them closer. But at how fast they were moving, how close was too close?

"Sesshomaru, I don't want to talk about it." She looked down at her knees about to take her hand away from his, but his hand clutched hers tighter causing her to look back up at him.

"There is no secrets between us. Besides, keeping something like that balled up for five years seems long enough to me."

She bit her lip. Her heart fluttered in her chest. He cared. She could see it. Something inside her made her want to start crying into his chest and spill out everything to him. Sighing to rid the thought from her head she looked down at the ground submissively. "I- I don't know where to begin."

"What did he do to you that sent you into the hospital?"

"He… he lost it. I don't really remember what he did, but… I remember grabbing the phone and dialing the hospital number when he hit me with something really hard and I-I blacked out."

He looked away from her to the children again. Time was all she needed. It was too painful for her. He could sense it in her aura and him prodding her past like he was wasn't helping at all. She sighed standing causing him to look up at her as she stretched. The sunlight hit her hair in bright rays causing it to beam a bright golden color. She turned back to him smiling.

"I should probably go pick up Luna now. Want to come?"

Sesshomaru nodded then followed her back to the car. He stopped suddenly about a foot from the parking lot turning back to the forested park behind him, a shiver running down his back. What was this strange feeling? He felt as if he was being watched closely, too close for comfort. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the surrounding trees.

"Sesshomaru?" Jessica called causing him to turn to her, "Are you coming?"

He turned back to the park then picked up were he left off towards the car. Whatever was making him uneasy had to wait.

"You look tense. Is everything okay?" She asked as she slid into the driver's seat after he shut the passenger door.

"I'm fine." He lied staring at the park. She gave him a look, but deciding it best not to push for answers drove off.

A dark figure watched the couple leave from behind the cluster of trees his blue eyes trained on the car as it tuned on to the main road and disappeared out of sight. An evil chuckle left his lips as he turned to venture deeper into the woods.

A month later…..

"Beat that!" Sango cheered as her lover slumped in his seat on he couch his controller falling from his hands and on to the floor.

"This isn't fair. Two against one. Inuyasha please help me out!" Miroku begged as Luna gave her "aunt" a high-five.

"Nope. I don't play silly games." Inuyasha replied gloomily from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, Inuyasha, play with them. What are you going to do when you have one of your own?" Jessica walked past him to the stairs of her apartment.

"I'll deal. I just don't feel like it right now."

"You are awful." Kagome muttered placing the pizzas in the oven, "Speaking of awful, where is Sesshomaru?"

"He still hasn't called. And to make matters worse he is a half an hour late! Where is he?" Jessica came back downstairs cell phone in hand and a worried look on her face that made her look like she was holding back the urge to cry. "He's never late. Where is he? Where could he be?"

"He probably went to the store to pick you up a present." Miroku suggested trying to make her feel better.

"Or he probably got into terrible traffic." Inuyasha muttered bitterly grabbing a carrot, "I wouldn't be too worried about it. He'll be here when as soon as he can"

"You're right. Thanks, guys." She plopped down on the last steps of the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late." Came Sesshomaru's firm voice from the front door followed by the slam as the door closed behind him.

"Sesshy!" Jessica shot up from her seat on the stairs and ran up to him in a tight embrace, "I was so worried!"

"Worried? Why?" He questioned emotionlessly handing her the bouquet of flowers he hid behind him.

Her eyes totally lit up, "Sesshomaru, you shouldn't have! I'll go put them in a vase." With that she hurried into the living room and set the twelve dozen red roses into a clear vase sitting on one of the corner tables.

"Sesshomaru!" Luna threw the controller to the Xbox on the floor running up to him and jumping into his arms. He caught her and walked into the kitchen, "Look, Sesshomaru, mommy and I made Halloween cookies for tomorrow." She pointed to the counter next to the oven where a plate of pumpkin shaped cookies laid.

He smiled. The whole entire house was decorated for the holiday the humans called Halloween. Luna told him a few weeks ago that this particular holiday was her favorite because of the costumes and candy. In so many ways the young girl reminded him of her mother. Not just because of her looks, but she had a rare gentleness and kindness about her.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I've missed you!" Rin came running downstairs with a baby boy cradled in her arms. Kohaku followed her at a slower pace.

Rin, now nineteen, had grown into a beautiful young woman. She still had the childish way about her, but not so much after her first son was born six months ago. She wore a black long sleeve shirt that had a black kitten peeking out from behind a pumpkin and a pair of black jeans to go with it.

Her husband, Kohaku, just wore a simple black T-shirt with black jeans to go with it also. Their baby, whom they named Ryu, had Rin's hair color and Kohaku's eyes, nose, mouth, and ears.

"I've missed you too. It's good to see you are doing well." Sesshomaru replied setting Luna down so she could help her mother put water into the vase.

"Have you spoken to Jaken lately?"

"Of course I've spoken with him."

"Hey! Inuyasha get out of the food!" Kagome swatted him over the head.

"Hey!" He tried ducking, but ended up not only getting hit by his wife, but also hit his head on the counter and crumpled to the floor.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Jessica walked over staring at Inuyasha's crumpled form.

"I'm… okay." He was able to choke out his eyes whirling around in his skull.

"What took so long? And why didn't you call? You know how worried I was?" She turned on Sesshomaru while Luna reached up begging Sesshomaru to hold her, which he obliged.

"I had a few errands to run. My cell phone died which is why I couldn't call you. Why were you worried?"

"Because there is a killer out there! Have you been watching the news?"

"No. I never watch it." He replied sitting down at the kitchen table with the little girl leaning against his chest seated on his lap.

"Well, somebody killed about ten people yesterday and they still haven't found him. Nor do they have any suspects." She sat down across from him. "I didn't want you to get hurt that's why I was worried."

"Well, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said reassuringly and she smiled standing up.

"I know. I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the garage to see if I can find anymore goodies."

"Okay!" Everyone cheered and Sesshomaru watched silently as she left out the front door.

Jessica walked down the stairs and turned immediately right to come face to face with the garage entrance. Music was blaring from the apartment underneath her's and right next to the garage. She could hear people laughing and having a good time just like Jessica and her group of friends were planning. Smiling to herself she turned the knob and walked in then suddenly stopped. _'I could've sworn I locked that earlier today.'_ An uneasy feeling crept into her chest as she reached over to her right to turn on the lights, but was stopped thanks to a sudden pain in the back of her head. Before she could cry out she lost consciousness and fell into someone's strong and too familiar arms.

**A/N-** Yeah I finally updated! First off I want to thank you for the reviews and support! I'm extremely sorry it took so long to update, but it's been really hectic lately. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to make it longer and not leave you with a cliffy, but I have like four projects due tomorrow that need to be typed so I don't have enough time. Please review and thanks again! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

_'I'm so cold.'_

"Did you have to be so drastic?" A male voice asked from somewhere very close to Jessica.

"I had no other choice, Malik. If I knocked her out any other way her boyfriend would've slaughtered me." Another one sounded younger and more desperate. "Besides, we are running out of time. If we don't have her to Darien by midnight we are so screwed!"

A horn of a car driving by sounded through her ears and she tumbled to the hard floor as whatever she was in swerved to the left. She let out a groan when her head hit against something metal and slowly opened her eyes to find herself crapped in-between the passenger seat and the back seat. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back and her legs were bound tightly together as well. Looking up at the man in the driver's seat she recognized him to be Darien's older brother, Malik. The perfectly tanned and muscular man kept his cold blue eyes on the road. His boy cut black hair made him look at least ten years younger then the actual thirty that he was. She couldn't see the other man that was with him since her head was behind the passenger seat so she closed her eyes again trying to get the dull thumping to ease.

Her whole body felt groggy like when you wake up after you've been sleeping for hours to get rid of a terrible cold. All her body wanted was to fall back asleep, but her mind wanted her to stay awake and alert. If they were taking her back to the man she had been trying to get away from all these years she was in danger. She had to get out of here and back to Luna. Her daughter was her top priority. If anything ever happened to her Jessica would have no clue as to what she would do.

"Hey, I heard that Jessica had a daughter about five years ago. Is that true?"

"I believe so. Yeah. I remember. She almost didn't make it at birth. I think she named her Luna. Why do ask, Kazaki?"

"Well, because I was curious. What will happen to her daughter?"

"Hm? I don't know. But I swear. If my dumbass of a brother abuses that girl in anyway I will murder him myself." Malik growled his voice as icy as Antarctica.

Jessica almost smiled. '_So like Malik, big and mean, but has a soft side. Kind of like…_' Her eyes snapped open, '_Sesshomaru! If Darien finds out… if he knows…_'

"Aw! Malik, sleeping beauty is awake!"

Malik sighed and Jessica watched him closely as he turned the car to the right. "Just in time."

Inuyasha paced his living room his gloomy mood had returned to him when they had found out that Jessica had disappeared off the face of the planet and now Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku were searching the city for her while Rin, Ryu, and Kagome stayed with Luna at her house to make it seem like they were waiting for Jessica to get back to the store that way Luna wouldn't get upset.

Inuyasha was helping with the search too. Thanks to his half demon speed he had searched the whole east side of town where they all lived and found no sign, not even a clue, as to where she could've gone. He stopped a thought coming to him. '_What if she was kidnapped? Or worse. Killed by that lunatic that has been killing people.'_ Darien was the first to come to his mind and he shot out the door and into the city to find his brother who was searching the Northern side of town.

Why was he here? Why did his senses bring him back to the house of that damned mortal who had hurt her? Those were the questions racing through his mind as he walked up the stone steps that led to the old abandoned house that was once her home after high school. His demonic senses told him that he would find a clue to her whereabouts here. He already knew Darien had her. It was, after all, his scent that filled the garage that told him so.

The door that he was now standing in front of was decaying and covered in mold as it hung lifelessly on its hinges. The walls on the outside were colored black and made the house look haunted to the humans that roamed this part of the city. Windows on this floor facing the road were broken or at the very least cracked. He put is guard up stepping inside the house. The floors groaned eerily as he made his way into what seemed to be the living room. The room was so dark he could barely see in his human form.

He froze and let his body change to its natural humanoid form. His ears became pointed, his demonic markings became visible, he grew back his claws, his senses became keener, and his attire changed back to the usual kimono and armor. His eyes roamed the room. The room looked like an ordinary living room with couches, TV, coffee table, lamps, ect. There was just the scent of dried up blood coming from somewhere. His stomach churned. Her blood.

Leaving the room and forcing himself to focus on the task at hand he went upstairs to one of the bedrooms. He reached over to the light switch and they flickered on, dimly, but better than nothing. In the far corner of the room there was a white crib. Neatly made and never touched by their daughter, Luna. Across from it in the other corner was the changing table and dresser. He stepped back out of the room and continued down the hallway to the master bedroom. The door was wide open as if the last person to be in here left in a hurry. And that person's scent was everywhere in this room, fresh and veery rescent.

"Sesshomaru! I think I know where Jessica is!" Inuyasha's voice from downstairs caused the demon Lord to turn towards the entrance of the very dark room.

"Where?"

"There was this hang out that I remember Jessica talking about him going to a lot. I think he might be there." Inuyasha approached him exhausted his dog ears alert for any sound.

"Where is it, Inuyasha?" His voice became more cold.

"In one of those big storage units not too far from here. The number is-" Sesshomaru disappeared before he could finish and Inuyasa sighed and ran after his brother's scent.

Jessica gasped in pain as her backside hit the cold concrete surfaces. Her eyes looked ahead of her into the darkness trying to focus them into seeing something or someone she knew was there. Bright lights flickered on and the loud slam of the door echoed aruond the basically empty warehouse, but she ignored them. Instead she was staring stunned into the face of the man who had harmed her all those years ago.

The blue eyed male smirked at her before taking a few steps towards her, "You know how useless it is to continue escapng me. And now you have a boyfriend? My beautiful Jessica, I never knew you had it in you."

"I'm not yours to control any longer, Darien." She growled glaring at him.

He laughed in reply walking even closer then knelt down in front of her. He lightly ran his fingers over her left cheek and she jerked away shivering at his cold touch. "Whats wrong? Can't stand those painful memories? Don't make me drag our daughter into this."

She gasped then glared angerily at him, "She is not yours! Not then, not now, and not ever! The closest thing to a father she has is Sesshomaru!"

"Spare me. That pathedic mongeral couldn't even portect you from my slaves nonetheless me."

"You don't know him like I do.", she growled, "He i stromnger and more of a man then you will ever be!"

His eyes darkened and his black bangs fell into his eyes before she fell onto her side as the cause of the hard slap he had gave her across her right cheek. "Do not insult me you pitiful bitch."

Jessica fought back the urge to cry. Her cheek burned badly. At least he wasn't too angry or the damage could've been worse. She slowly looked back at him as he stood up and walked over to the single window next to the door.

"He should be here soon so that I can kill him for coming anywhere near you."

"He- no! You can't!"

He turned his grin returning to him. "Yes I can and I will with you as my bait." That was when there was a loud crash from outside and Jessica swore she had paled. Sesshomaru was here.

**A/N-** Sorry I haven't been updating very often lately, but I got my internet working at home so now I can update more often. I'm so sorry for the wait and also, I don't have word on my computer so sorry if there are spelling errors. Chapter 5 will be out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded dodging a bullet shot from one of the side doors of the warehouse.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Instead he flicked his wrist allowing his green poison whip to shoot out and attack one of Darien's henchmen. Inuyasha came up to Sesshomaru and tried again.

"What do you think Jessica will think if she sees you like this?"

Sesshomaru glanced at his half-brother before walking calmly on, "Shouldn't I be saying the same to you?"

"No! She knows already!" Inuyasha ran after him.

"Then don't you think common sense would kick in and she'd realize that your older half-brother isn't really human at all?"

"Yeah, but-" Inuyasha stopped as a dark haired, blue eyed, and very muscular man came out from behind a few crates.

"I wouldn't go any further if I were you." He smirked and the two brothers stopped where they were.

"Darien, you bastard! Where is Jessica?" Inuyasha shouted and as a result Sesshomaru grabbed Darien by the throat up against the warehouse wall. "Sesshomaru, don't-"

"Let go of me!" Jessica's scream reached Sesshomaru's ears and in an instant he was gone and Darien gasped as he lost his balance and fell to the ground gasping for breath.

Jessica's pov

Malik strode over to Jessica after Darien had left. She tried to scoot back as far as she could, but it was pointless. He grabbed her fiercely and Kazaki came over holding his bleeding arm. Green lined his wound and Jessica realized it was poison.

"Lets go while Darien takes care of the two brothers." Malik ordered taking Jessica bridal style into his arms.

"Let me go!" Jessica screamed trying to squirm around so he'd drop her.

She heard Kazaki grunt as he fell to the ground causing her to stop squirming and look over to see him lying dead on the concrete floor. She looked over to the doorway and recognized Sesshomaru standing there. He was staring at Malik mercilessly. She gasped noticing the markings covering his face, his pointed ears, the weird armor and outfit, but it was the green that tinted his claws that surprised her the most. He was the one who attacked Kazaki and sent poison into his bloodstream. She looked back up into his eyes locking his gaze with her own.

Malik growled tightening his grip around the woman in his arms causing her to whimper in pain and Sesshomaru growled bearing a fang at his lover's captive.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru ordered calmly venom dripping with every word as he moved closer to Malik.

"I'll never give her to a demon like you. You will do the same to her as my brother, but worse." Jessica's captive argued a hint of guilt in his voice.

"No, Malik. Sesshomaru isn't like Darien." Jessica explained trying to reach her cell phone in her back right pocket so she could send a tracking signal out to Kagome just in case. However, she couldn't get a hold of it.

"Oh, really, Jessica? Then tell us. Did you know he was a demon? You of all people should know what they are like." Darien walked in through the door.

"He is Inuyasha's brother, I trust him. You I don't." She spat.

Darien laughed and Sesshomaru became more aware of the nagging feeling in his chest. He feared Jessica's life and the longer they stayed here the shorter he felt her life span become.

"I'll only say this one more time, let her go." Sesshomaru glared readying himself for an attack.

"I make the rules here and I say she shall be-" Darien looked over to find Malik unconscious on the floor Jessica nowhere to be found. "Where-"

"Maybe you should pay less attention to the people doing the rescue and more on your victims." Inuyasha jumped down from the pile of crates in the corner next to the door.

Darien growled noticing Jessica in his arms who he was now setting down behind Sesshomaru. He glared at the three. The brothers moved next to each other blocking Jessica from Darien. Jessica backed away slowly feeling the need to get away from a very big battle. However, Darien started feeling vulnerable. Three against one, when he was the one, didn't seem fair to him. Deciding to make his escape he disappeared leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru speechless.

Slowly Inuyasha turned to Jessica, "How'd that just happen?"

She shrugged sighing, "I'll explain later. Right now I just want to get back to Luna."

Inuyasha nodded then walked out the door leaving the couple inside alone. Jessica looked up at Sesshomaru, whose back was to her. Her eyes softened. She knew she had to tell him the truth about everything. Her mind was wondering around what he was thinking about. Before she could say or do anything she found herself pinned to the wall with his lips on top of hers'. She responded deeply into the kiss, closing her eyes, and clutching the sleeves of his white hoari. When he finally pulled away it left them both breathless.

"Sesshomaru-"

"No. You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. If I had gotten to you sooner..." He lightly stroked her cheek that was still burning from the hit.

Her eyes began to water. She never remembered anyone caring about her the way he did. Not since her mother who died when she was only four back in the feudal era. Blinking back her tears she looked at him closely, "You are a dog demon, right?"

He gave her a small smile then nodded letting his hand fall back to its place at his side, "We must get back soon. Call Kohaku and Miroku and tell them to pick up a lot of candy on their way home." He chuckled as she jumped excitedly at the word "Candy".

"Yeah! I love you! I love you! I love you!" She hugged him, pulled out her phone, dialed Miroku's number, and then began leaving the warehouse, "Hey, Miroku, it's me! Yes I'm fine with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. On your way home-"

Sesshomaru surveyed the warehouse with his eyes before following Jessica out the door. Inuyasha stood by the road when Jessica finally reached him about to call Kohaku, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kohaku already knows. He was just here. Sesshomaru, are you taking Jessica or- Nevermind." Inuyasha turned back towards the road as his brother scooped her into his arms and they all disappeared into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shhh... Go to sleep, okay?" Jessica placed a finger against her daughter's lips to stop her from speaking. She tucked the blankets around her small body then kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Sweetheart." She got up, turned off the lamp on the bedside table, and then went over to the door.

"Goodnight, Mommy, I love you. Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween. I love you too." She quietly shut the door then sighed shallowly. She walked down the hall, down stairs, and into the living room where everyone sat waiting in their Pj's.

Kagome looked up smiling over a half eaten Halloween pumpkin cookie. "Luna in bed?"

Jessica nodded crossing her arms over her green bathrobe, "Yeah. She's really tired."

"Sesshomaru already went to bed?" Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow seated next to Kagome.

"Yeah. Rin and Kohaku went to bed too, along with Ryu. The only ones up are you guys, I, and the quiet couple." Jessica smiled nodding towards Sango and Miroku who blushed at the comment sitting on the large couch across from the TV. Jessica took a seat next to Sango on the end of the couch.

"Just like old times, eh?" Inuyasha asked casually leaning back and wrapping his arm around Kagome's pink covered shoulder.

Jessica nodded, "Only now Darien isn't here."

"But Sesshomaru took his place." Sango smiled.

Jessica smiled behind a big yawn, "Yelp and I'm happier." She got up and began to head upstairs, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight!" They called quietly after her as she disappeared at the top.

She headed to her room at the end of the hall. She quietly opened the door and then softly closed it behind her. The room was pitch black beside the stream of blue moonlight coming from behind the curtains behind one of the windows near the bed, which was empty. Confused, she took a few steps forward towards the unmade bed when two muscular arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist and lips planted themselves at the crook of her neck. Jessica giggled softly at his soft and tender touch.

"I thought you were going to bed." She leaned back against him as he kissed at her neck.

"Hm... I thought you were mortal." He murmured against her delicately smooth skin before lifting his head to study her suddenly stunned face.

Her breath caught in her throat. 'How- what- why?' Her mind went racing. She wanted to break out of his grip, but couldn't bring herself to. At the moment he was her enemy, but her body felt safe in his arms. She wanted to respond, but couldn't find the words. Suddenly, her conscience took over and she immediately turned to him while taking a few steps back.

"Where'd you get that kind of idea?" She demanded in an angrier voice than she meant to talk to him in. He stood his ground remaining as emotionless as ever. His eyes locked with her mixed emotion ones and soon she turned away his eyes obviously irritating her. "You have no right of accusing me of being immortal when you are the one who showed up as a demon in the first place." She crossed her arms looking back at him.

"You knew, did you not?" Her jaw immediately clenched shut and she looked away. "I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm stating what is obvious to me."

"And what would that be?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"For one, the wounds you had received should've scarred. However, they disappeared. Two, there would've been no way for you to survive from the amount of damage you had received. Let alone giving birth to Luna."

"How did you know of all that?"

"I have my resources." He stepped closer to her testing to see if she'd move away which she didn't. He was back in his full human form, but his senses were keen and he could sense her anger fading away at a fast and steady pace. "So, tell me exactly. What are you?"

She looked down to the floor before walking over to the window allowing the moon's light to fall on to her as she removed the robe and place it on the back of a chair sitting close by. Her nightdress was short and lime green colored with spaghetti straps and a black dragon wrapping itself around her torso to rest its head just below her left strap. Jessica looked back to him. Her green eyes shown sadly beneath heavy eyelids. She could not see him very well in the dark of the room, but she could make out the outline of his frame and his golden eyes which shown brightly in the darkness.

"You are right that I am immortal. But what I am makes no sense to me at all. I am human yet I have the ability to heal better than most and my mental strength is greater. However," She looked back out the window to the city, "I, like you and the others, do not belong in this world as Kagome does. Not even Darien or Luna belongs here for we all came from the past. From Feudal Japan." She turned back to him her hands gripping the rim of her thigh length nightgown in a tight fist. "I've always wanted to go back to my true home, but that is impossible." Her eyes looked to the floor sadly yet shamefully.

"Why?"

"Because… of my parents." She shook her head. "That is all I'm willing to tell you. I don't want the same thing to happen again." Her blonde hair swayed as she slowly turned from him and sat on the bed staring at the window. "I couldn't go through it again. Not with you."

He calmly walked over to her sitting down beside her. He brought her to him and gently kissed her forehead, "I already know, though."

"You do?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Yes. But for now we should probably sleep. You look like you'll need a lot of it."

She shook her head slowly before looking up at him, "I'm not tired, honestly. It's part of the immortality thing. In fact I'm so fired up I feel like running around the track five billion times like that stupid P.E. teacher made us do back in high school. I swear I was going to kill her."

Sesshomaru chuckled tilting her chin up lightly then leaned in to place his lips on her neck. "I remember that day well. It was the day you ran into me and Darien got jealous."

Jessica laughed lightly as Sesshomaru pushed her down slowly on to her back so he could kiss her easier. He crawled more on to her while her hands moved up his sides to stroke his neck delicately causing him to let out a small growl of pleasure and lightly nibble at her neck.

He moved up her neck to her lips and captured them hungrily before slowly sitting up, "Luna is coming." He whispered and sure enough a small knock came to the door. Sesshomaru got off of her and walked over to the window while Jessica sat up telling her daughter it was okay to enter.

"Mommy, I had another bad dream about daddy." Luna explained slowly running over into her mother's arms and burring her face in her mother's chest.

Jessica held her daughter tightly whispering in her ear that everything would be all right and to sleep here tonight. Sesshomaru turned watching her with emotionless eyes, but inside he adored her. She had gone through a kidnapping not too long ago and now she was sitting in front of him comforting her daughter as if none of it happened. His eyes softened. Or maybe that was nothing to her since she had lived some of her life like that.

---

"Yes. I'll see you soon. Uh-huh. Okay. Right, Kagome, I know. All right. Tomorrow then? Then tomorrow. Bye." Jessica hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver. "Sounds like Kagome is going to need a little help for desert tomorrow night." She smiled at Luna who returned it with one of her own.

"Does that mean Luna will get to see Inuyasha again?"

Jessica nodded and handed her daughter the ketchup. "Yes. Now eat your hash browns so we can meet Sesshomaru at work."

"Okay!" Luna agreed happily.

About fifteen minutes later the girls were walking down the street towards the large building Jessica's boyfriend worked at. Luna had Jessica's right hand skipping along enjoying the nice autumn weather. Jessica smiled beside her holding Sesshomaru's lunch in her left hand. She loved walking down the street holding her happy daughter's hand as if nothing was wrong. Even though as far as Jessica knew danger could be lurking at every corner.

"Mommy, will you and Sesshomaru get married?" Luna innocently asked taking her mother off guard.

"Luna, you have to understand that it is not my decision to make. It is Sesshomaru's if he wants to marry me."

"But you love each other, don't you?"

"Yes, but its' not that simple." Jessica sighed heavily.

Luna let the topic drop spotting a butterfly that flew past her face. "Mommy, see that? It's beautiful!" Jessica smiled at her daughter as she watched the small insect colored by cream flitter by.

Jessica smiled again before letting her face fall as concentration replaced it, "Luna, your scarf where is it?" She stopped turning her daughter to her.

"Oops. I must've left it at home." Luna smiled mischievously.

Jessica sighed heavily zipping Luna's thick pink coat to her chin. "You need to start remembering these things." She took her gloved hand with her own and began walking again just as a chilling wind swept by causing her to shiver slightly in her cream colored jacket.

She knew it was going to be a harsh winter this year. It had just turned into November when freezing winds turned on to Tokyo.

When they finally approached Sesshomaru's company they paused taking in the ten-story building. Glass made up the walls on the outside reflecting the seemingly cold sun. Jessica's green eyes searched the stories to see if she could see him watching out his office window facing the East side of town on which she lived. She had been here once sometime before Halloween, but couldn't remember the floor his office resided on.

Luna tugged her mother up the steps to the double glass doors that created the entrance to the magnificent building. Jessica opened the right door coaxing her daughter in front of her. Luna immediately removed her mittens, stuffing them in her pockets, before running up to the secretary seated at the front desk looking over papers. Jessica followed down an aisle of chairs set around the large room. There were a few business people waiting to be seen by someone. One of them waved at her from his chair in the corner next to a door that looked like it led to a bathroom. She waved back with a smile before setting the lunch bag on the desk in front of her turning back to the dark haired lady.

"Sesshomaru doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment." The lady was saying to Luna.

"Actually, Amari, Sesshomaru is expecting us." Jessica informed in her best 'I'm all about business' she had.

"Jessica, is this your daughter?" The woman's brown eyes flickered to her and then back to Luna.

"Yes. Is Sesshomaru in a meeting? He had said something about one this morning, but never mentioned the time."

"Well, no. I believe his meeting is over, but let me check to make sure it is over." She turned to her computer and clicked on a few things before smiling back at the family. "It ended five minutes ago so I guess it is safe to say can go right on in."

Jessica nodded nudging Luna to the elevator on the right side of the room, "Could you remind me the floor number?"

Amari chuckled, "Four."

"Thank you."

---

"How did the meeting go?" Jessica asked after Sesshomaru sat back in his chair behind his desk from getting up to open the door for the two. Luna climbed into his lap holding up the cup of coffee she had retrieved from the brown bag now sitting on the desk in front of him.

"It went well. Everything as I expected it to be." He replied taking the Styrofoam cup and sipping it from the slit made in the black lid.

"Mommy helped me make lunch for you!" Luna declared excitedly.

Sesshomaru gave her a slight smile before following Jessica's movements as she made her way to the window directly behind him. He was just about to ask her something when Luna suddenly jumped upright in his lap.

"Mommy, I know what I want for Christmas!"

Jessica looked away from the window to her daughter obviously taken by surprise. "Really? What?"

"I want a little brother or sister!"

A/N- Sorry for the delay in updating, but I was having a tiny bit of writer's block for this chapter. Please review nd I'll have 7 up as soon as possible! Happy Holidays everybody!


	7. Chapter 7

"She said that?" Kagome gasped and Jessica nodded sadly  
The two women were alone in the kitchen discussing Jessica's current dilemma. Miroku and Sango had yet to arrive at Kagome's house. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Luna went shopping for groceries. While Shippo and Kirara were watching TV in the living room with Rin and Kohaku.  
"What did you tell her?"  
"What could I tell her?" Jessica set her home made apple pie in the oven to bake. "I just hope she was joking and doesn't expect something that may not happen. Did you know Sesshomaru knew I'm an elf princess?"  
Kagome almost dropped the teapot she was holding at the last sentence. "He knows?"  
"Yes! I don't know how he knew, but it is obvious Inuyasha didn't tell him. Maybe he knew because he could sense it. Either way he found out. But he still doesn't know what went on between me and Darien."  
"Maybe that is the reason he found out. He is a dog demon after all. Jessica, maybe you should tell him that you-"  
"No. When I told Darien about me he tried to take advantage of me and began using me. I don't want that again."  
"But Sesshomaru is different. If you don't do it soon you'll risk somebody telling him before you. Like Darien."  
"That pipsqueak would know better than to challenge Sesshomaru without a plan which would take forever to come up with." She sighed resting against the granite counters arms folded across her chest, "I want to tell him when I know for sure who he is. When I know he truly loves me exactly like I love him."  
"But you know he is a dog demon. You know he is Inuyasha's half brother and that he is cold hearted and very quiet. What else is there to know?"  
"I feel like there is something missing I just don't know what."  
"Hey, how is it going?" Inuyasha walked in with arms filled with groceries.  
"You can put those on the counter, Inu. Where is-" Kagome set the tea pot back on the stove pointing at a cleared spot on the counter next to the metal fridge.  
"Jessica, could you-" Inuyasha began, but Sesshomaru cut him off when he walked in.  
"Jessica, can you help Luna with the few left?"  
"Uh…. Yes of course." With that she hurried out of the room to the entrance doorway.  
"What?" Inuyasha asked Kagome after setting down the bags noticing she was staring at Sesshomaru curiously.  
"You haven't told her yet, have you?" She ignored Inuyasha talking in a serious tone.  
Sesshomaru glanced at her handing Inuyasha the rest of the plastic bags, "Should I have?"  
"She deserves to know does she not?"  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha glared at the two annoyed.  
"About Sesshomaru being the demon lord of the west. Of him sneaking back and forth between time periods on the weekends when it is easier to get away. She is skeptical of you, you know? She feels like she should know something about you, but she can't put her finger on it."  
"I can ease her mind. It is simple. Don't say anything about it to her. I don't want her to know about the Western Lands yet."  
"But why? It's not like she's going to destroy something." Kagome glared at him. "I just don't like the way you do things and another thing. If you do anything to her I swear I will-"  
"I take it she told you about me knowing what she is." Sesshomaru began unpacking the bags, "You should know better, Kagome, I'm not like Naraku I don't use people to get what I want."  
Kagome gave him a look before smiling at Luna who came in with an armload of bags, "I got 'em, Aunty Kagome!"  
Jessica walked in just as Kagome set all six of the bags from Luna on to the counter, "She wanted to take them all without my help." She sighed hugging Sesshomaru around the waist, "Thank you for shopping. I know you hate it."  
He lightly kissed the top of her head, "You're welcome."  
"Alright. There are way too many people in the kitchen. Why don't you guys go off and do something else while Inuyasha and I cook dinner." Kagome suggested nudging Inuyasha out of the cookies.  
"Okay. Are you sure?" Jessica looked Inuyasha over a bit concerned.  
"It's no trouble. Go have fun or something."  
Luna had already joined Kirara and Shippo in the living room so Sesshomaru and Jessica decided to go upstairs on the computers for a while until Sango and Miroku arrived and dinner was ready.  
An hour later, everyone was at the long table in the large dining room eating happily. Inuyasha sat at the head of the table with Kagome on his right and Ryu in his high chair on his left. Kohaku sat next to Kagome across from Rin who was to the right of Miroku and Sango was across from him. Sesshomaru sat at the opposite end of the table from Inuyasha with Jessica on his right and Kirara on his left. Luna sat between her mother and Miroku across from Shippo.  
"Well, we got good news, you guys." Miroku announced as calmly as he could.  
"I'm pregnant!" Sango finished his announcement excitedly.  
The women at the table gasped and cooed excited for their friend while the men only smiled and said their congratulations. Luna asked her mother what Sango meant.  
"Sango and Miroku are going to have a baby." Jessica explained glancing at Sesshomaru who had looked to Jessica at the news knowing what the other was thinking.  
"Oh… cool!" She smiled at Sango and Jessica sighed in relief.  
"Jessica, we haven't really spoken in a while. How are you?" Kirara smiled moving her light blonde hair behind her ears. Her voice was sweet and soft. Shippo was talking to Miroku and Sango.  
"I'm doing well. You?"  
"Well, Shippo and I are getting along well and we think we might want to get married."  
"Really? I'm so happy for you." Jessica smiled, "When do you think you'll do it?"  
"Well, I want to in the fall, but Shippo wants to have it in the summer so I'm not all that sure yet." She paused then giggled, "Looks like you'll be the last one to get married, huh?"  
Jessica blushed bringing the Sparkling Apple Cider to her lips, "I guess so." She set the glass down smiling, "But I'm in no hurry."  
Kirara nodded understanding, "You shouldn't be. Love is too pure to be rushed."  
"Yes. You are right." She looked to Kagome and smiled broadly, "Hey, Kagome, when are you and Inuyasha going to have a pup, huh?"  
Kagome laughed nervously, "I don't know yet. When it comes I guess." She looked to Inu who smiled back at her.  
Jessica looked back to Sesshomaru who was staring at her lost in thought, "What?"  
A rare smile crossed his lips as he shook his head as if that would delude the question, "Nothing, I was just thinking to myself." He picked up his silverware and began eating. Jessica smiled back at him curiously then began eating as well.

"So what was it you were thinking about at dinner?" Jessica asked pulling back the blankets and sheets as she slipped into bed next to Sesshomaru.  
He looked over at her removing his reading glasses. His long silver hair hung loosely in a ponytail down his back and he set the paper down in his lap, "Dinner?"  
She grabbed her brush on her bedside table and lightly brushed through the tangles in her long strawberry blonde hair, "Yes. When I asked Kagome about her and Inuyasha having a child. You gave me a wierd look and wouldn't tell me what you were thinking about."  
Sesshomaru chuckled as she set the brush back and snuggled into her pillow moving closer to him, "Ah I know what you are talking about. Unfortunatly, I don't remember."  
"Sesshomaru..." She pouted stroking his thigh through his pajama bottoms. She loved how he slept shirtless. His upper body was so sexy it made her want to faint.  
"Hm. Maybe there is a way for me to remember." He set his glasses and the paper on the night stand next to him and switched off the lamp that was their only light before he rolled on to her pushing her on to her back as he did so.  
"What are you-?" His finger pressed against her lips stopping her mid-sentence.  
"Hush. I want to show you, if that is okay since Luna is with Kirara and Shippo."  
"Yes. It is alright..." She gazed into his golden pools for a moment longer before his lips captured her's in the most seering kiss she had ever imagined.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him to lay fully on her the blnkets and clothes seperating them from doing anything more. He moved down to her chin, across her jawbone to her ear, and then down her neck. She gasped as he breathed into her ear and silently moaned when he kissed her neck gently.  
The night left her lying on his chest sleeping peacefully breathing quietly and softly as he ran his fingers through her heair brushing it away from her damp forehead. He knew now he had to tell her about his secret life. IF his seed was successfully planted in her. She deserved to know that much at least. He kissed her gently before relaxing into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica was up early the next morning. She sat on Kagome's couch sipping coffee while lazily watching Kagome's large television screen without really seeing it. Kagome was still sleeping, exhausted from last night's events, while Sesshomaru had gone to his office because he had gotten a call late the evening before requesting that he be there for a meeting. She could hear Inuyasha shuffling upstairs. He came down just as she was about to change the channel.  
"You're up pretty early." He stated tying his red robe around his waist. "Where is Sesshomaru?"  
"He left early. Said he had work to do. He'll be back in a while. I got up with him." Jessica answered curling her legs to her body pulling the skirt of her night gown down more.  
"Oh. I see." Inuyasha disappeared into the kitchen reappearing with a plate of oatmeal cookies. He plopped himself on the couch next to her before taking one of them into his mouth.  
They sat in quiet for a while unsure of what to say staring blankly at the television. Inuyasha glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. She had a glow about her that Inuyasha had never seen before. She seemed happy, more alive, than he'd seen her in days. His intense staring must've made her uncomfortable because she looked over at him.  
"Okay over there, Inuyasha?"  
His golden eyes averted her green ones a moment before locking back with them, "I was just noticing how radiant you look this morning that's all."  
Jessica blushed a bright pink and looked away trying to cover up her embarrassment by taking a sip of coffee. "Thank you, I think." she finally replied regaining her composure.  
"So, when exactly did Sesshomaru leave?" Inuyasha tried to change the conversation. Talking to Jessica was always a bit awkward for him. He had a small infatuation with her a short time after his journey to the present, but it didn't last long because of his love for Kagome. But ever since then talking to her alone like this was still a bit uncomfortable.  
"About four or five I don't exactly remember. I ended up falling asleep on the couch soon after he left. I woke up about an hour ago."  
"Oh." Was all the young half demon could reply.  
About an hour later, Kagome came sleepily down the stairs. She greeted the two with a good morning before going in the kitchen to get a pot of coffee started.  
"Kagome, could you grab me a yogurt from the fridge please?" Jessica called back to her.  
"Sure thing!"  
A few minutes later Kagome came back in the room holding a mug filled with coffee and a small container of strawberry yogurt for Jessica. She took the yogurt gratefully thanking Kagome who sat down next to Inuyasha. They relaxed in each other's company making small talk for a few minutes before Inuyasha excused himself to go get ready for the day leaving the two women in the living room.  
"Did you sleep good, Jess?"  
"Very. You?"  
"Not too bad. Inuyasha kept tossing and turning all night. I think Sango's and Miroku's announcement got to him a little bit."  
Jessica lowered her spoon full of delicious strawberries to look sympathetically at her friend. "You guys aren't having any luck?"  
Kagome shook her head sadly, "No. I've done everything I could think of, even tried some remedies from the feudal era, but nothing seems to help. The doctors say my reproductive system is normal and there shouldn't be anything wrong with Inuyasha."  
"You starting to think its just not meant to be?" Jessica set the container on the coffee table with the spoon and moved over by her friend to clasp her hands in hers. "I'm sure eventually it'll take. You just have to let time take its course."  
Kagome returned her friend's confidence with a smile, but her eyes said that she had given up hope.  
"Hey, I'm out of the shower, Jess, if you want to go ahead and start getting ready." Inuyasha came downstairs trying to dry off his long white hair with a towel.  
"Okay, thanks." Was her reply after she got up from her spot next to Kagome. She was about to head upstairs when an idea tugged at the back of her brain.  
Jessica turned back to Kagome who was watching her curiously. Inuyasha trotted into the kitchen not noticing the intensity of each of the women's gazes. Jessica knew it would be risky to use her powers to help Kagome and Inuyasha. For one, Jessica didn't have a whole lot of magic since she hadn't been back to the feudal era in over fifteen years. But the most important reason the task was a risky one was that Darien would almost automatically sense her magic as soon as she used it and would then know her whereabouts.  
Of course he would have to be in range. He obviously knew where she lived although he hadn't bothered her since that night. It still made her uneasy. Sesshomaru had offered her to bring Luna and come live with him, but Jessica still had her doubts. What if it was too soon? She shook her head. She had to focus on Kagome right now.  
Kagome was still puzzling over Jessica's odd behavior. She could tell the obvious. Jessica was busy trying to find a conclusion to something. But to what? Her brown eyes locked with her green ones and almost shot back. She could see a vision of what Jessica wanted to do in the depths of her green eyes. Before Kagome could utter a sound, Jessica bent down to eye level with her friend and placed two fingers just above her navel. Kagome could feel a warm sensation pass through her body, but it was gone as quick as it had appeared.  
Jessica got up with a smile whispering something in Kagome's ear turning away to head up the stairs giving Inuyasha a guilty wave.  
"What just happened?" He asked Kagome after Jessica had left. He had been standing there long enough to see Jessica bend down over Kagome and then run up the stairs.  
Kagome stared at the spot where Jessica had been a moment ago for a few minutes trying to make it all make sense herself then slowly looked up at Inuyasha a smile forming over her face.  
"Jessica just gave us a gift."


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica watched with a warm smile on her face as Luna ran happily through the play structure at the park. She sat with Sesshomaru, who laid out on their red and white checkered picnic blanket with his reading glasses on reading the morning paper. Her smile grew when she turned to him. He wore a black button-up shirt with a pair of jeans and his black leather shoes to this outing. It had been his idea to take Luna to the park today after his meeting. Although, it was still late November the weather was a lot warmer than the usual chilly, crisp air that they had been witnessing almost every day now. She had just picked up Luna from Shippo's and Kirara's house when he had called her to meet her here at the park.

Sesshomaru looked up from his reading to look back at her, "Something wrong?"

Jessica shook her head suddenly. She couldn't help starring at him when he wore his reading glasses there was just something kind of sexy about it. Not that he wasn't sexy already. "No. Nothing is wrong. I was just watching you read."

He nodded in response turning to look at the play ground where the little blonde haired girl wearing a bright pink coat was talking to a boy about her age over by the tire swing on the opposite side of the park. "Looks like she is making new friends and having fun." He observed.

"Yes. She really enjoys it here." Jessica glanced over at her daughter and then back to Sesshomaru. "There was... um... something I wanted to talk to you about." She told him nervously trying to avoid biting her bottom lip, but she couldn't help it.

Sesshomaru set down his paper and sat up from laying against the oak tree to look at her, "What's wrong?".

"Nothing is wrong." She reassured looking around nervously for anyone in hearing range, but no one was around, "I just wanted to warn you that something might happen." Jessica paused a second studying her lover's face which didn't express much at this, "Just in case something does happen."

"What do you mean? Are you or Luna in danger?" Sesshomaru realized that it was kind of a dumb question to ask since with what happened on Halloween they have been on their toes for the last month. But he didn't really know the right question to ask to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Well, you see.." Jessica started nervously fidgeting her fingers around a little bit, "Earlier today, when I was with Kagome, she told me that she and Inuyasha were trying to have a baby. I mean, she told me they weren't having any luck." She looked up at him from the top of her eyes lowering her head a little feeling kind of guilty, "Remember how you found out I am an "elf" as they would call it in this era?" Sesshomaru nodded at this piecing it together and she continued, "As an "elf" I have magical capabilities. I can pretty much make anything happen and do anything I want, but there's... well.. you know how Darien is a demon?"

Sesshomaru nodded again at this and then suddenly realized what she was trying to say. "You mated with Darien before Luna was born. Thus, he can feel you when you use your magic." He stated remember hearing back in his time that when her kind mated with demons her people's abilities could be bound to their mates. But what did this have to do with Kagome and Inuyasha trying to have a pup? Unless...

Jessica looked down at the blanket shamefully at his words. She was glad she didn't have to say it, to tell him she had let Darien mate with her. It was her one mistake she wish she could have taken back. But she couldn't and hearing it now from Sesshomaru almost made her feel worse about it. She glanced over at Luna who was playing on the tire swing with the boy. Luna was the only gift Darien had given to her. She didn't know if she could stand it if something happened to her. "Well, I felt bad for Kagome because I know she has wanted to have a baby for a while now so I used my magic." She glanced over at Sesshomaru, whose face was still unreadable. "I don't know how long he will be able to sense me, if he can even sense me now. I don't even know if we are still mated since we haven't exactly been together in about five years." She turned to him fully now almost frantic because she didn't want him to tell her what she already knew. That this one decision to help her closest friend could be potentially fatal for both herself and, more importantly, Luna. "I was young when I was seperated from my people so I'm not sure how the mating thing really works or if something happens to the couples friendship, bond, or whatever if they are still considered mated or not."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute then looked over at Luna who was now playing tag with the young boy. He then took off his glasses and put them in his chest pocket before looking back into her saddened green eyes. "I don't blame you for wanting to help them, but I still think, before you make decisions like that again, that you should think better of the consequences of those decisions." She nodded averting her eyes down at the blanket again, but that didn't last long because Sesshomaru lifted her chin to look back up at him again. "With that being said, I think that it would be better for you and Luna to stay with me for a little while. Just until we are sure that he won't come after you again."

Jessica looked at him in surprise, "Sesshomaru, I don't-"

He cut her off shaking his head. "I know. But I can't protect the two of you when you practically live across the city. Since Darien already knows where you live anyway, and probably now he will be able to detect whether you are with me or not, I think its safe to say if you two are with me he won't come after you. But if you remain just the two of you at your apartment, alone, there is no telling what he might do."

Jessica thought this over a minute looking over at the playground again. Sesshomaru did have a point. There was no telling what Darien would do or what exactly he could sense at this point. She was sure of what he was capable of doing and for Luna's safety she should take up Sesshomaru's offer. He was a dog demon with the same, if not stronger, power than Inuyasha and he had protected her from Darien that night before Halloween. But she was still cautious. She had made the mistake of trusting a demon man once she didn't want to do it again. Even if everything about Sesshomaru was different. Even if she did trust him. She didn't want to push their relationship too fast like she did last time. But it felt like she had been with Sesshomaru for months rather only about a month and a half. She felt like she did know him, well most of him. She didn't know where he went off to on most of the weekends. He said they were out of town "business trips", but Jessica wasn't so sure. He always came back a little bit different, a little bit more stand off-ish like he wasn't completely himself. Or at least not the self she knew him as.

She glanced back over at him looking at the play ground still weighing her options. If she were to take up his offer would it really be considered moving too fast? It wasn't like she was going to marry him all of a sudden. Sure they slept together when they spent nights at places, but they were adults and that was okay. It wasn't like she was going to move herself and Luna in with him either. It would only last a few weeks tops, right? But what if Luna liked living with Sesshmaru? She already considered him her father, she liked him a lot, and she ways always asking about Sesshomaru marrying her mother. The little girl didn't understand how adult relationships worked and Jessica knew that Luna would be disappointed if they stayed with Sesshomaru for a little bit and then went back home. Jessica knew her daughter would expect more and would want that. But.. was that what she wanted?

Sesshomaru looked over at her curiously, almost like he could read her thoughts, but she knew he couldn't. He only gave her that expression when he knew she was thinking deeply about something and he was also waiting for her to answer. Locking her green eyes with his honey ones she knew it was exactly what she wanted. She did want to be with him, probably more than she wanted to ever be with Darien when she was naive and younger. Sure she was still unsure about a few minimal things, but she wanted to let their future to take its course and when the time came for him to tell her whatever secrets he was holding she knew he would. But for now, she was just gonna let time tell. She smiled at his questioning look taking his hand from the place it rested on the ground and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Okay."


End file.
